


You're My Only Constant

by Untoward



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tattoos, Unrequited Love, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: When Combeferre plans a night filled with Grantaire's favourite things to help him get over his feelings for Montparnasse he didn't expect it to exactly the way it went.





	You're My Only Constant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ldimplesl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldimplesl/gifts).



> I hope this fulfills all you're expections! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it :)

"C'mon, Grantaire." Combeferre says quickly, pushing him harshly through the door, but Grantaire wasn't paying attention. His feet was glued to the ground and his eyes trained on the beautiful black haired boy puffing on his cigarette.

"You know Combeferre," he breathed out "Maybe I don't need coffee, maybe I can bum a cigare-"

"Smoking kills," Combeferre says with a smirk "and so do bad boys in leather jackets, now move." 

Grantaire lets out a loud sigh and makes his way through the door, a little ding coming from the bell above. He looked towards the counter to see Combeferre ordering their drinks, and he made his way to the booth near the window.

He slumps in the seat and gazed out the window, watching Montparnasse laughing loudly and blowing smoke out of his mouth. Grantaire couldn't help but let out a longing sigh at the sight. He was far to transfixed to hear Combeferre placing a cup of black coffee in front of him, didn't even notice him until he slapped his hand across Grantaire's head. 

"Ow," he says loudly, rubbing the back of his head, running his fingers through the brunette curls "what was that for?"

"For gazing at rebel without a cause over there," Combeferre says, pulling his glasses up his nose "we've discussed this, you've been pining for a year and it's time to move on."

It's true. Grantaire knew it was, first week of uni and Montparnasse had flirted with him at a party, ran his fingers over his tattoos and bit his lip ring. Grantaire had fallen right then and there but Montparnasse hadn't had a conversation longer than 2 minute with him about anything other than their assignments for the fine arts class they both shared, but Grantaire swore he was going to talk ask him out, soon, soon-

"What if I ask him out, huh?" Grantaire said with a small smile "Then I can stop pining and start, you know, being in a relation-"

"Grantaire," Combeferre said softly, reaching out and running his finger over his hand softly "You know as well as I do that's not what Monty is about, and I know you want something serious," he says, a little glimmer in his eye "something loving and real." He sighs heavily and pulls his hand away, "He sleeps with people and walks away, you know what he did to Eponine."

Grantaire closes his eyes tightly and sighs "Yeah, yeah I know." 

Combeferre bites his lip, feeling guilty before taking a deep breath in and giving a big smile "Hey," he says happily "how about we have a Grantaire night, tonight

"A, a what?" Grantaire says with a hesitant smile.

"You know," Combeferre tries happily "We can stay in and watch all your favourite movies and then we can sketch, well you can sketch I can pretend to know what I'm doing," Combeferre says bashfully and looks towards the table "and then we can order your favourite pizza-"

"-veggie supreme with barbecue base?"

Combeferre nods "And then we can finish the night with some music, how about that?"

Grantaire tilts his head to the side "Can we throw in some beer?"

Combeferre chuckles "Sure, but only a little bit, would you do that for me?"

Grantaire's smile didn't falter but only widened and nodded his head quickly, coming around and sitting on Combeferre's side, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. "You're the most amazing friend I could have asked for."

Combeferre sighs heavily but forces a smile, taking his hand and running it through Grantaire's brunette curls "Anything for you, 'Taire."

//

"- so you get the movies ready and I'll go to my room and get the records for later." Grantaire says and backs away from the living room only to bump into someone accidentally.

"Oh, I'm sorry Courf, I was just going to my room and-"

"It's okay," Courfeyrac chuckles and pats Grantaire on the shoulder "I heard, I'm just here to have a chat with Ferre and the I'll be out of your hair."

"That rhymed," Grantaire said with a smile "you're a poet and you don't know it."

Courfeyrac shook his head, disapproving at the lame joke but Grantaire didn't seem to care as Ferre let out a hearty chuckle and Grantaire was happy to have made him laugh. Grantaire was quick to leave after that's and Courf made his way to sit next to Combeferre.

"So here is the biology text book," Combeferre said as he took the text book from the coffee table and brought it into his lap "I'm sorry I had to cancel our study session tonight, but I took the liberty and bookmarked important pages, highlighted lines and I think -"

"Ferre," Courfeyrac said gently, closing the text book "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Combeferre asked innocently.

"I mean this," he said picking up 'The Da Vinci code' "You don't even like this movie-"

"That is not true-"

"Last time we saw it you said it was trying too hard to be clever." He said pointedly.

"Yeah, well," He says hesitantly "maybe I was being too haste, you should always give things another chance-"

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that it's Grantaire's favourite movie?"

Combeferre swallowed. "No." 

"Okay, fair enough," he said with a nod placing it down but picking up the pizza menu instead "what are you guys ordering tonight? I'm assuming the mutually liked margarita pizza?"

"Um, no."

"Oh? Well what else, you and Grantaire have very different taste in pizza-"

"I was thinking I could also give barbecue base another try-"

"Stop." Courf says quickly, placing his hand on Combeferre's shoulder "I know what you're doing, I've been your best friend my whole life and I've also known you've had a thing for 'Taire since you've met him-"

"This has nothing to do with that," Ferre says confidently "Grantaire is just getting over Montparnasse, I'm being a good friend in helping with that and besides, I've been doing some thinking and I want to stay single anyway-"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." 

Courfeyrac looks at him unsurely before licking his lips. He nods his head hesitantly and takes the textbook from the coffee table "I really hope you do, I'm just looking out for you, you're my oldest friend I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"I know, I appreciate it Courf, but I'm fine."

Courfeyrac just let out a little nod and made his way towards the door, only to find Grantaire entering the living room agin with a stack of records and sketch pads. That made Courfeyrac eyebrows furrow. 

"You're going already, Courf? We were just about to put on a movie and order pizza."

"Oh, no I'm not a big fan of barbecue," he said with a tight smile, looking back at Combeferre "I've also got some revision to catch up on so I'll, um, see you around."

"See you around." Grantaire nodded as he left and he went to sit next to Combeferre. "I brought all you're favourite records, after we watch the movie I was thinking we could listen to them while we sketch, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great." Combeferre says cheerily, and Grantaire smiles back, clicking play on the remote and leaning back on the sofa and snuggling into Combeferre's side, his head nuzzling into his neck.

Combeferre went stiff "What are you doing?" He hadn't meant it to sound malicious, but as Grantaire looked up with confusion in his eyes he regretted asking instantly.

"It's just, we always cuddle when we watch movies I just thought - whatever, it's stupid, I'll just -"

"No!" Combeferre said loudly, hooking his arm around Grantaire's waist and bringing him back into the same position "I was just, um, asking, now c'mon," he said running his fingers over Grantaire's floral tattoos "Lets watch." 

When the pizza arrives Grantaire lets out a loud sigh as Combeferre has to get up, which prompts him to give a him a small kiss on the forehead. They eat their pizza happily, well, Grantaire does and Combeferre tries hard not to gag at the barbecue. 

When the movie finishes, they've had a couple of beers and Grantaire is slightly buzzed. He gets up and makes his way towards the record player, putting on a jazz record that Combeferre can't seem to remember the name of. He picks up the sketch pad and pencil and makes his way back to Combeferre.

"I'm g'nna sketch you." Grantaire slurs happily "No arguing".

"What?" Combeferre heads shoots up "No, you can't do that-"

"Hey," Grantaire says as he touches Combeferre's arm to reposition him "It's my n'ght which means you do whateverrrr makes me happy, okay?" He slurs and makes his way across the room, dropping on the floor and facing Combeferre. 

Grantaire starts sketching and talking at the same time "You're my closets friend, Ferre, you really take care of me."

"Oh, thank you for saying that -"

"You made me see ages ago, I wasn't meant to be with Monty but I always thought I could still try."

"You're too good for him, 'Taire."

"I don't know about that," he says says with a chuckle "I'm still a mess, at school, with my friends, Enjolras hates me-"

"No he doesn't, and even if he did, Enjolras hates everyone."

"You're the only thing in my life that makes me feel happy, you're my only constant."

Combeferre eyes furrow at the revelation "What's did you just -"

He stops when Grantaire makes a frustrated sound "My pencil snapped!" 

"Grantaire what did you-"

"Look see, I only sketched you're face and it's not even that good."

He came towards the sofa and sat incredibly close to Combeferre he could feel his body heat, and as he leaned across to show him the sketch, half of his body was on his "What'd you think?"

Combeferre tore his eyes away from Grantaire and took the pad away from him. His eyes widened at what Grantaire has drawn, it wasn't him. It couldn't be, the man on the pad was too "Beautiful," Combeferre said "This isn't me, he's too beautiful."

Grantaire just grinned, and leaned forward, rubbing his nose against Combeferre's jaw line "Thats how I see you."

Combeferre turned to face him quickly, hoping he would recoil but Grantaire remained still and their noses ending up bumping against each other's. Neither of them budged.

"You're confused," Combeferre said with a smile "and very drunk."

Grantaire just gently shook his head, making their noses brush up against each other's. "Not confused, haven't been more clear on anything-"

"Maybe we should,"

"You made me see," he said with a smile "You made me see that Monty isn't for me, he doesn't care for me the way someone should, not like you."

"I'm just caring for a friend-"

"No," he said again with a smile "no, I don't see Courfeyrac here or Bahorel, this is more than what friends do."

"Grantaire-" he was interrupted with a kiss, a kiss that was aggressive and sweet all at the same time. Combeferre was quick to cup Grantaire's face and bring him closer, swiping his bottom lip with his tongue for entrance. When Grantaire happily gave it, Combeferre's mind was racing. This was all he had ever wanted and Grantaire's mouth was hot and felt like velvet, it was amazing in ways Combeferre couldn't describe. His heart was warming and he felt like he could never be any happier than he is now. But he also remembered how drunk Grantaire was, and quickly pulled back.

Grantaire let out a whine and surged forward, but Combeferre had his hand on his neck, making their foreheads touch gently. "Grantaire, you're drunk."

"I don't care -"

"I do." Combeferre said sternly "I do because," he takes a deep breath "Because I've wanted this for so long and now that I get to have you, it's half arsed and I don't want you to go into this not remembering half of what happened, believe me when I say I want this as much as you, but I also want it done right," he leans in and gives Grantaire a little peck on the lips "Now, lets get you to bed and we can discuss this over breakfast tomorrow, how does that sound, uhm?"

Grantaire's bottom lip juts out unhappily but he nods. Combeferre is happy he doesn't have to put up a more of a fight. He gently helps Grantaire off the sofa and makes his way towards Grantaire's bedroom. When he gets there he sets him down on the bed and pulls the duvet around him, kissing his forehead.

"Get some rest Grantaire, I'll see you tomorrow." As he was about to leave Grantaire grabs him by the sleeve and tugs him forward.

"Please, don't go" he mumbles into the pillow "stay.

"Grantaire-" 

"I just want to cuddle." 

Combeferre lets out a small smile and climbs under the duvets, Grantaire is quick to lay his head on his chest and bring his leg up to hook against Combeferre.

"Night, Ferre." Grantaire mumbles sleepily. 

Combeferre kisses his forehead and rests his cheek on top of Grantaire's heads "Night, Grantaire."

Combeferre went to sleep with a smile on his face, unsure of what tomorrow was going to bring but he was certain that whatever it was, he was going to be very happy.


End file.
